Many vehicles have heating systems and cooling systems, respectively, to heat and to cool the passenger area of the vehicle. Vehicles include, for example, automobiles, aircraft, watercraft, trains, buses, etc. Various systems have been used to heat and/or to cool vehicles. The systems typically include a blower that blows air across a heat exchanger. The operating blower makes noise and the airflow makes noise. Such noise adds to the noise occurring as a result of traveling, for example, such as the noise from airflow (or water flow) across the exterior of the vehicle, the noise of the vehicle engine(s), road noise as wheels roll across a highway, track, and so on.
Many vehicles now have built-in high quality players, such as, for example, radios, tape drives, disc drives (such as compact disc (CD) or other type discs), etc., to play desired sounds, e.g., music, shows, etc. in the vehicle. Sometimes a person may bring such a player into the vehicle to listen to music, shows, etc. Although vehicles may be insulated with respect to the transmitting of noise external of the vehicle to the interior of the vehicle, such insulation does not block blower noise and blown air flow noise as a conventional blower system blows air across a heat exchanger into a vehicle for heating or cooling purposes, for example. That additional noise may detrimentally affect the quality of sounds played from the player. Such noise also detrimentally affects telephone conversations, instructions from a GPS, etc. and also conversations between passengers.